Dojo
Issue #14 by Wikia user SandorL.]] The Dojo can be reached through the Dojo Courtyard, which is found on the Map. Players can play Card-Jitsu to earn belts and eventually become Ninjas. In Club Penguin Elite Penguin Force for Nintendo DS, the entrance to the Puffle Training Room is inside the Dojo. It should be noted that penguins cannot walk to the Dojo. Penguins must either use their map or their Spy Phone to arrive at the Dojo. History *It used to be a secret area in Club Penguin. It was just an empty room where many penguins used to have "wars" until November 3, 2008 when The Great Storm of 2008 hit and the Dig Out The Dojo project was started. It was built by Sensei a long time before most Penguins found the island. Before Card-Jitsu came on November 17, 2008, the Dojo was mainly used for huge snowball fights and Parties. *It appears alot in the episode Never Wake a Sleeping Sensei. Also, interestingly in that episode we learned a few new things about the room. There is a scroll telling about that if you wake Sensei when he is sleepwalking, you explode. Also, in the back of the room (the fourth wall in-game) there is a door with two fish on it. *The room is currently undergoing a renovation. Due to the closing of the Ninja Hideout, the entrances to the elemental dojos will be here. Card-Jitsu training will still take place here, in the center of the room. The room will be completely renovated on May 23, 2013, just in time for the Card-Jitsu Party 2013. Ninjas Since a Dojo is related to Ninjas, the Dojo had become one of the roots of the Ninja rumor. Some Penguins were hanging around looking for ninja evidence. Rumors There was a rumor that if players stand completely still at the Dojo for 30 minutes, you would become a Ninja. Aunt Arctic confirmed that this wasn't true since your Penguin would be logged off automatically if it is idle for more than 10 minutes. It is also one of Sensei's jokes when you ask for instructions. ?????? On November 3, 2008, the Dojo Roof was opened. Penguins were then able to access the Dojo Courtyard. Once there, you could see a gray penguin with a cone shaped hat, brown coat, white beard, and a shovel. His name was later revealed to be Sensei. Card-Jitsu training began on November 17, 2008. Pins *Green Puffle Pin *Bunny Rabbit Pin Trivia *The Dojo's music is a reference of Japanese music. *Near the end of September 2012, there was a glitch where Halloween music was playing for the Halloween Party 2012. *An unknown room can be seen behind the Dojo in Card Jitsu Water. *In the Club Penguin Magazine Issue #14, in the section "Rookiepedia", the letter D was for Dojo, and it featured a custom made Dojo by Wikia user SandorL. *If you wait for about five minutes, then look out the top windows, three ninjas will appear jumping then jump away. *The Dojo appears on a power card where it's completely removed except a tiny circle of the floor remains on which the player that played the card stands. The opponent is lifted away along with the Dojo. The Dojo does however reappear after a few seconds so that the match can continue. *Its swf name is dojo. *Scrap, Sly, and Tank have the intent of destroying the Dojo. *On May 23 the Dojo will get a new look. Gallery Graphical Designs Dojo.PNG|The Dojo before Card-Jitsu was released in November 2008. Dojoninja.png|The Dojo from November 17, 2008 to May 23, 2013. New Dojo High Quality PADCJSQ.png|The current Dojo as seen in Polo and Daffo's Card-Jitsu Snow Quest. 2008 new-dojo.PNG|The Dojo after The Storm. Dojo Preparing for Card-Jitsu.png|The Dojo after Dig Out the Dojo in 2008. 2012 OperationBlackoutDojo2012.png|The Dojo during Operation: Blackout. 2013 SnowJitsu2013Dojo.png|The Dojo before the Card-Jitsu Party 2013. NEW_DOJO_2013_!!.png|A sneak peak of the renovated Dojo as seen in Polo and Daffo's Card-Jitsu Snow Quest. SWF *Dojo *Old Dojo *Music See Also *Ninja *Dojo Courtyard *Sensei Category:Sensei Category:Ninja Category:Places Category:Dojo Category:Mountains Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Formerly hidden room Category:Rooms Category:Locations Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:Dig Out the Dojo Category:Renovated Rooms